More Than Unbearable
by Tadpole24
Summary: GSR. Set when and after Sophia and Grissom have dinner. There's some GregSara friendship too. Read, reveiw and enjoy, Luv Em


More Than Unbearable

-xox-

She had seen them.

She had promised herself she wouldn't see them. But as fate would have it, she saw Grissom and Sophia having dinner.

Of course they had to choose the seat by the window.

Of course they would pick the restaurant on Sara's path home.

Of course she would see them.

It was as if luck and fate had joined forces and were on the war path against her. Just to see if she would drink again.

She would.

She knew she shouldn't have, but she could always blame the bright lights of Vegas. She was a mosquito held captive in a trance by the buzzing sounds and lights.

The first cold taste of beer seeping into her mouth was heaven to her. That was the first step to forgetting Sophia's smiling face.

The second glass was for Grissom, and she actually toasted to him with the strange man next to her.

The third glass was when the swirling started.

The fourth, fifth and sixth she couldn't even remember.

But she remembered the bottle, the shots.

She remembered feeling around in her pockets for cash, she remembered the joy in finding some and she remembered the roulette table.

She was extremely drunk by now. Off in her own world. A world where Sophia Curtis didn't exist and where Grissom was all hers. A perfect world.

She laughed at the thought. No such thing would ever, or could ever exist.

She heard a voice to her left, Greg perhaps, asking if she was OK.

"No, I'm not OK" she stated blankly, placing $100 on red.

"Come on Sara. You're drunk, let's get you home. We don't need another Warrick episode." He took her by the arm and dragged her away from the table

"Hmm…" Sara stumbled after him, "Warrick's not a gambler anymore. He's cute. Maybe I should go for him now, instead of Grissom," she paused, "No, Catherine might be mad at me, she likes him, you know?" she laughed as she rambled. Greg stopped and faced Sara,

"You saw them didn't you?" Sara looked distracted for a moment before she answered,

"Who?"

"Grissom and Sophia?"

"Yes" she said, before placing a hand on Greg's chest, "You know, you're cute too" she stumbled forwards and placed a drunken kiss on his lips. He pushed her backwards.

"Sara, any other circumstances and I'd be praying for you to do that, but not now, OK? You need to go home."

"Grissom'll come. He always does. After the explosion, after the near DUI. After I got suspended…" Greg looked startled by the news that Sara almost didn't have a clean record, but continued with his attempts to get her home.

"Sara. Grissom's not coming. He's with Sophia"

"I don't like her" she said with all the hate she could muster in her drunken state. "I still want Grissom" she began to sway back and forth with the music, but stayed rooted to the spot, no matter how hard Greg pulled her, she wouldn't budge. "Grissom" she said once more as Greg tugged her again. After that, she fainted, but she definitely saw Greg pull out his mobile phone and hit one of the 5 speed dials.

-xox-

"Sara? Wake up" Her eyes fluttered open, a familiar voice surrounding her in all it's warmth and comfort.

"Griss? What happened? Where am I?"

"From what Greg tells me, you got pretty drunk last night because you saw myself and Sophia having dinner. He told me that you wouldn't go home without me, so he called. He said you fainted. I left Sophia and came to get you. As for where you are, you're at my house, in my bed."

"Oh, God. We didn't...uh…you know?"

"Nothing happened. I promise"

"Why'd you go out with her, but refuse me?"

"So many reasons."

"Humour me"

"I was about to go and set a date for and operation when you asked me, I was scared you wouldn't love me once you got close to me and then there's the ever growing issue of age"

"Age is no factor. A couple in Australia are aged 73 and 31 and they're both deeply in love. And that's 42 years difference. Not 15. So why'd you ask Sophia?"

"She was going to quit and despite what you may think, she's actually and excellent CSI and we need her on the team. I took her out to make her feel wanted."

"And it didn't occur to you that I need to feel wanted too? Look at my life Grissom. You got any aspirin?"

Grissom stood without a word and left the room. When he returned he had two aspirin and a bottle of chilled water.

"Thanks"

" 's OK" he sighed, "Look Sara, this…thing, for want of a better word, between us, I need to know that if we commit now, we'll still be committed when we're old and grey, sitting in our matching rocking chairs and talking about Beryl from the bingo club. Because, if we don't, and we can't, I don't think I could stand having my heart broken by you."

Sara quickly downed the water which held the aspirin and sat up in the bed.

Taking Grissom's hands, she started, "Gil Grissom, I am making my promise to you now that we can make 'this' work. Griss, I made that promise to you ten years ago at that seminar. Do you think I would have stayed in Vegas this long if it weren't for you? I mean, yeah, you've had you're moment that make me want to pack up and leave, but I never could. You held me here, and that is why you can believe that I will never leave you. I promise" and with tears in her eyes, she leaned a little closer and whispered "I love you"

Grissom was smiling like a fool when he pulled her into a warm hug, "I love you too, Sara. I have since that day a Berkley. You asked me to coffee and I couldn't refuse, not that I wanted to, but I had those same insecurities that I just confessed now. But you were so beautiful, so perfect, that I couldn't say no." he smiled into her shoulder at the memory of it all.

Pulling back to look at her, he found that she was still as beautiful as the day they met.

He leaned in, just and inch, giving her any chance to back out, she did nothing of the kind.

Their kiss was sweet and filled with all the love they had been hiding for so many years.

Sara lay back, pulling the blankets down so Grissom could join her in the bed, where the warmth wasn't just from the heavy blankets, but from each other as well.

Their lips broke apart, but their bodies stayed close. Grissom held Sara's head to his chest, where she momentarily wondered what his pulse was running at now.

"You know" she started, still rolled up against Grissom, "Maybe I should thank Sophia" when she heard no reply, she looked up to see Grissom sleeping peacefully above her.

'_Oh well'_ she thought, _'If no one heard me say that, no one, need ever hear me say it'_

She smiled to herself then kissed Grissom softly on the cheek before also falling asleep in her almost perfect world. Sophia still existed, but Grissom was all hers.

That thought alone comforted her.

-xox-

End


End file.
